Tsuzuki's past, Muraki's love
by Tsu-niichan
Summary: This dates back into the days when 18-year-old Tsuzuki was reaching out for the last bit of sanity he had left and had attempted to kill himself so many times and when 24-year-old Muraki was slowly going insane himself. (TsuzukixMuraki)


It was a dark warm summer night in Tokyo, the stars were bright and shinning in the blackened skies and the streets were silent. Tsuzuki was standing on the balcony of Muraki's mansion, staring out into the quiet night. He gasped and blinked a few times when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him close. He looked up, only to come face-to- face with a smiling Muraki. He smiled back, relaxing his body in the other's embrace and leaning against him. "A wonderful night isn't it?" Tsuzuki nodded and let out a sigh of content replying, "Yes it is. So peaceful." Muraki smiled and leaned down, brushing his lips against the young brunette's neck, causing a blush to creep up onto his face. "Not as lovely as you of course." Tsuzuki blushed more, smiling happily as he nuzzled into the silver haired mans neck. "You're too kind." "I try to be." The Shinigami just shook his head and giggled softly, looking back out into the horizon again. Muraki did the same, resting his head against the smaller mans. "Hm. This reminds me of the night when I first saw you." He whispered mostly to himself, but Tsuzuki had caught it and looked up and him blinking. "Huh? But I met you during the day.at a church." Muraki glanced down at him and nodded. "Hm so you did. Forgive me I must have forgotten." Tsuzuki gazed at him skeptically and shook his head, pulling away with his hands on his hips. "No.tell me what you meant by that. I know you didn't forget, you wouldn't." The doctor stared at him for a moment before sighing and dropping his head. "No I suppose I wouldn't. But.I think it would be too painful for you if I were to say this." "Muraki." "Yes?" Tsuzuki gazed at him with shimmering Amethyst orbs and sighed. "Please tell me, it's not fair of you to keep things from me." Muraki shrugged and nodded. "I suppose not. Well.if you insist." was all the older man said before placing a hand against Tsuzuki's forehead, a white light flashing before the Shinigami fell into his arms unconscious, a vivid dream like state coming to his mind and he could hear Muraki's voice. "It was a cold dark night in Nagasaki when I had first laid eyes upon you." The black clouds had rolled in from afar and had broughten a down cold pour upon the quiet little city. The streets and land were covered in white fluff, the cool night air damp and frosty. In an unpopulated area, near a small temple, a young teen wearing a old house style kimono was ambling slowly down the stone cabal walk way. His footing was unsteady, his body swaying back and forth as he walked through the blood stained temple garden, dismembered bodies and parts lying around the desolate area. He himself was bleeding heavily, not only from his right wrist but also from his right eye as he made his way through the gates where he then began heading down the sidewalk. Another man was heading down the way towards the temple, a book in one hand and the umbrella he was holding in the other protecting himself from the heavy down pouring rain. He tightened his white coat around him to block out the cold then adjusted his glasses. He was to busy reading a book to notice the young male walking towards him, until he heard the sound of a collapsing body against the cement. He glanced up from his reading, the book falling out of his hand as his silver eyes slightly widening when he saw the other sprawled out on the ground. He dropped his umbrella and hastily rushed over to the fallen man, turning him over on his back then lifting him up halfway. He eyes filled with concern when he noticed how badly he was bleeding. He took a handkerchief from his jacket pocket, wrapping it around his injured wrist before lifting him up into his arms and hurrying off down the path. When the silver haired man reached his destination, which was an enormous mansion, he hurried inside. "Grandfather!" he called out as he headed deeper into the mansion until he entered the medical facility area. "Yes? What is it my boy?" An old appearing man questioned, looking up from his papers to the younger male, his eyes widening when he saw what he had with him. "Oh.my.Muraki who is that you have??" Muraki looked down at the man in his arms then back up at his grandfather and said, "I don't know. I found him out by the old temple.he was lying on the ground unconscious and bleeding so I brought him here." The elder got up from his seat, approaching his grandson and looking at the brunette then quickly pushing him through the door. "Hurry hurry. We must get him into bed and fix him up before he freezes or bleeds to death." Muraki nodded and went down the hall, entering the empty room his grandfather lead him into. "Here. Set him down here on the bed and go get me some gauze out of the medical room." The male nodded and rushed out, returning soon with what had been asked of him. As his grandfather was tending to the teens wounds, Muraki loomed over him and watched carefully. "Will he be alright grandfather?" The elder man nodded and looked up at him when he had finished. "He will be. But I'm surprised that he lived from all the blood loss, it was good you found him when you did. Here, I want you to watch over him for the night. He's still unconscious but I want you to come and get me the exact moment he wakes up, understood?" The young male nodded and pulled up a seat when his grandfather had left, setting it next to the bed then sitting down. He watched the sleeping patient for a long while before sleep eventually caught up with him as well. A few hours had pasted when the patients eyes leisurely began to flutter open, the bright light of the stars and moon seeping through the window blinding him. He quickly turned his head away, gradually sitting himself up right. He held his head in one hand, the upon realizing that his wrist and eye had been bandaged up he began fretting and looked around the strange room. The visible eye widened when he noticed Muraki sitting in the chair next to his bed, his arms and legs crossed and his eyes closed. He leaned forward, getting a closer look at the man before sitting back in the bed and staring out the window. 'Why am I still alive? I should have died.did this man save my life?.blasted.not again.' He thought to himself as he buried his face in the palms of his hands. His head rose quickly however when he heard a groan and looked over to the side, coming eye-to-eye with a now awake Muraki. The brunette gasped and almost fell out of the bed trying to back away, but a strong hand caught him before that happened. He attempted to break free of his grasp, kicking and flailing violently. "Shh. Calm down I'm not going to hurt you." The silver haired male explained reassuringly, making the young one stop his acts and sit on the bed in stillness. Muraki stared at him for a long while, examining him over before sighing and sitting back down in his seat. "Well.I can see that you are full of energy. Much different from when I found you. Tell me.what is your name?" The other just sat there in silence, not answering the question that was presented to him. Muraki lofted a brow, then at hearing his name being called he got up and headed to the door. He gave the man one last look before leaving and locking it behind him. The man gazed at the door a moment before leaning back against the headboard of the hospital bed, staring blankly out the window. He lifted his arm, turning his head back so he could stare at the bandages on his wrist then sighed heavily and covered half of his face in his hand. 'So close yet so far away. I was sure that I would die this time.why won't I die?.' He thought to himself before sinking down into the bed, pulling the sheet up over him and stared at the ceiling above. Muraki swiftly wandered down the hallway and to his grandfathers office, turning the golden knob and opening the door, then stepping inside. "You called grandfather?" The old man nodded his head and turned in his seat. "Yes I did. How is the young patient doing?" "Well.he is awake. I think I gave him quite a fright though, he seemed awfully scared of me." The doctor nodded again and stood up. "Hm.come let's go and see him. Maybe we can find out who he is." "I highly doubt that. I had already asked him for his name and all he did was sit there and look at me as if he didn't understand." Muraki explained as he and his grandfather headed back to the room. The old man placed and hand on his chin and took this deep into thought. "Perhaps he was too startled by you, you are after all an extremely mysterious and frightening looking kind of man Muraki." Muraki rose a brow and shook his head, sighing some as they entered the room again. Inside the young one was still in the position he had been in when Muraki had left. The elder man walked over to him and stood at bedside, then dug into the coat pocket and pulled out his medical tools where he preceded to examine the teen. Muraki just stood by and watched in silence. When he was finished, his grandfather stood up straight, having a highly interested and somewhat confused expression on his face. "Hmm." "What is it grandfather?" The man turned to his grandson, then turned back to the one in bed. "He seems to be perfectly fine. No sign of weakness, tiredness, or any kind of sickness what so ever. It is as if he hadn't been injured at all." Muraki blinked once, turning his head to fix his gaze upon the brunette visitor. "How.uncanny.can you determine why that is?" The elder shrugged and sighed heavily, shaking his head. "Unfortunately I cannot, which makes even more strange. Hmm.Muraki.I want you to continue to watch over him, see if you can get him to talk while I go and pull up his files. I am curious to know who or what this man is." Muraki blinked again, watching as his grandfather left. What did he when by who or what? That not only confused the male but also made him curious. He just shook it of for now, stepping over to the bed to sit down on the edge of it. He gazed at the man who seemed totally oblivious to his presence for he was too busy staring at the ceiling to acknowledge him. Muraki watched him for a while before raising a hand to brush aside some of the brunette bangs that hung lifelessly around his face. Only when he felt the touch did the other turn his head to look at his guest, his only amethyst eye shown shimmering in the dim light, his lips parted just a bit. "My.do you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen.like amethyst's." The patient stared at him, then averted his gaze to look out the window. Muraki pulled his hand away, feeling as if he were talking to a wall since the man hardly acknowledged his existence. He sighed, placing his hands on his lap but he couldn't seem to take his eyes off him. "So.are you going to tell me your name?" Silence once again. Muraki dropped his head at getting no reply and sighed. "I see. Well in any case I am Kazutaka Muraki and I am here to help you." He reassured the other, not caring if he didn't pay any attention to him or not. Muraki then decided he would get up and go get the guest something to eat. As he was sauntering over to the door, he could have sworn he heard the faintest quiet voice and turned around. "Excuse me? Did you say something?" ".my name is.Asato.Asato Tsuzuki.Kazutaka-san." Muraki stared at him, blinking a bit before smiling and saying. "Asato Tsuzuki. What a nice name.Tsuzuki.how old are you?" "18..." "18? Well.you are an awfully young one aren't you? I am 24...and an assistant for my grandfather who is a private physician. It is a pleasure to meet you.tell me.why were you lying unconscious on the sidewalk, bleeding no less?" There was a long silent moment between the two before anything else was said. "I.I tried to kill myself but didn't succeed.as always.I was leaving home.everyone was." Muraki's eyes widened with concern and he urged him to continue. "Everyone was.what?" Tsuzuki shook his head and sighed. "Never mind.it doesn't matter." He exclaimed, laying down against the pillow and staring out at the window. Seeing as if it hurt him, Muraki decided not to push the issue and just leave him, heading to the kitchen to get him some dinner, all the while thinking to himself about his new companion. 'Asato Tsuzuki hm?.He seems like a good man.but very odd and mysterious.I have a feeling that his stay here is going to be a very interesting one indeed.' 


End file.
